Blissful Reunion
by Susan Ann
Summary: (Yaoi) Change is the only constant that we can rely on in this world. Surviving an accident that left him in a wheelchair, Cho pushed his lover away. Three years later, he discovers that there are some things that don’t change with time.


~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.  
  
This is a side story to "Somewhere in the Middle". Where it is not necessary that you read it to enjoy this story, there are certain things that will help to understand the story. Cho is Kaoru's cousin and they are very close. Both Sano and Cho live with her at the dojo and Kaoru feels very responsible for Cho. Sano owns and operates a trucking company where Cho works in the office taking care of the paperwork. Kamatari drives a truck part-time until he can sell the line of clothes that he designed.  
  
This story is also posted on our site both in this version and a lemon version. Our site address is - www.wandering-samurai.com  
  
  
  
Blissful Reunion  
  
  
  
Whenever Kamatari would parade down the walkway wearing one of his own designs, Cho would stop what ever he was doing and hold his breath only to release it once the love of his life was gone from the screen.  
  
Sitting in his wheel chair, Cho couldn't help thinking that he didn't care what Kamatari wore, hell, he would even take him in his birthday suit. Wearing fashion cloths was never an important part of his life.  
  
After the show was over, Cho sat staring at the television as the credits scrolled up the screen, waiting to see Kamatari's name as a model and designer. But after the last credit rolled past and still no sign of the name he was searching for, Cho cussed the station, the show, even the tv itself.  
  
Flipping off the television, he rolled his chair towards his room, banging into the doorways more than usual. Directing his anger at his bedroom door that had a nasty habit of not opening fast enough, he center punched it, putting his hand completely through the thin material.  
  
"Oh great, now Kaoru will beat me into next week. Geez, how am I going to explain this?" Cho growled, slowly opening the door the rest of the way. Shaking his head, he sighed, thrusting the wheels on his chair forward as he entered his bedroom.  
  
"Damn, he worked so hard on those designs and he looked so hot I could eat him for breakfast, lunch, and dinner" Cho said, licking his lips. Realizing that he had spoken out loud, he blushed, looking around to make sure no one was within hearing distance. He always knew just how much he wanted to see Kamatari, to hold him and to be held by him. He was making himself dizzy just thinking about all the positions they had yet to try.  
  
Then reality set in, Kamatari wasn't his anymore. After his accident, his love for Kamatari had made him let go and he had ordered him to stay away, feeling that it was the right thing to do. After all, he thought, who would want half a man?  
  
Kamatari had begged and pleaded with him but he held firm in his resolve to break up. Everyone, even Kaoru, had tried to change his mind but he wanted what he though best for his lover.  
  
Their relationship had been strained at first but then they had settled into a workable friendship, with each thinking that the other had moved on past their love affair. But Cho had to admit to himself, but to no one else, that he still loved the man and would do anything for him.  
  
He reached for the on switch of the computer, but thought better and pulled his hands back. His mind was too preoccupied to get any work done tonight. All he wanted was a bath and maybe take a sleeping pill to escape this world for the night.  
  
Deciding to get some fresh air while waiting for the aide to show up, Cho wheeled out to the porch, down the ramp and over the wooden walkway to the deck next to the koi pond, his favorite place to sit and think.  
  
It had been three years since the accident that had so drastically changed his life. Smiling he had to credit his speedy recovery to Dr. Himura. The good doctor had challenged him to a fight, making Cho want nothing more than to get well enough to chop him up into bite sized pieces.  
  
Chuckling, he remembered how he had felt when he found out that it was an empty threat on his part. But it had spurred him on to recovery, and now Dr. Himura would be the one taking care of his aches and pains, his hand automatically going to the scar on his forehead where the doctor had, just this morning, taken out the stitches.  
  
Cho shivered as a cool breeze passed by, parting the clouds, allowing the moonlight to glow in the still pond. Leaning an elbow against his chair with his head resting in his hand, Cho could hear the delicate notes of the wind chime as he watched the reflection in the pond turn into a scene from his past.  
  
Still connected, with arms wrapped tightly around him, Cho bent down and kissed the neck of his lover, then with his tongue, he found his way to the sweetest lips that held the nectar of the gods. Plunging his tongue inside the receptacle to once again taste the sweetness inside, he experienced pure ecstasy as he listened to the moans of his lover, Kamatari.  
  
How wonderful that man had tasted! So delectable and ambrosial, Cho thought as the moon slowly returned to is round shape. Kamatari had, that night, stolen his heart as well as his body.  
  
Their relationship had been wild and crazy from the moment their eyes met. It had been almost two months before the accident. Kamatari had hired on part time just to earn enough money to live on while going to management school, stating that his business skills were not his best attribute. How right he was!  
  
Cho smiled, remembering how he had felt the first time they looked at each other. His blood had raced through his body pooling in his center, making sitting a real problem for him. And working in the office, Cho had immediately offered to help teach him, having just passed the same course so that he could run the office for the trucking company.  
  
Glad for the help, Kamatari had happily accepted his offer and they made plans to meet that same night. For the next two months, they would start their evening with sex and end it the same way.  
  
Looking down to the useless legs that were attached to his body, he made no effort to stop the tears as they streamed down his face. When he heard the light padding of feet coming from the house, Cho quickly dried the tears from his face with his shirttail.  
  
Turning his chair around to see the house, he wanted to see who was sent to help him for the night. A quick glance back at the pond only showed him the glimmering light of the moon. Sighing, he turned back towards the house.  
  
Cho decided to wait outside in the cool night air until the aide found him, not wanting to go inside just yet. His body had heated up when he'd watched the televised fashion show where Kamatari had modeled, causing him to remember their short time together. He had looked so enticingly beautiful.  
  
Then Kamatari emerged from the same bedroom door that Cho, himself, had used to get to the deck. Standing underneath the awning, Kamatari looked around, searching for the occupant of the room, locking onto him when his search reached the pond.  
  
Cho gasped when he saw that it was Kamatari. Was fate playing a cruel trick on him by sending the very man that he was in love with to take care of him? And him being unable to enjoy the pleasures that he knew were possible with this man? Cho groaned with despair, wishing that he could just slide into the pool, ending his existence.  
  
Gazing at Kamatari, Cho was mesmerized by his former lovers beauty. His long flowing black hair was tied high with a ribbon, matching the color of his kimono, his bangs delicately outlined his flawless face and eyes that had sparkled just for him.  
  
Moving his slim curvaceous hips with the grace of a cheetah, Kamatari walked across the porch toward the ramp. He wore the last kimono that he had modeled at the fashion show, not stopping to waste precious moments to change, getting to see Cho was more important to him than the kimono. He had promised Kaoru that he would take care of Cho while she was driving to Kyoto.  
  
Cho groaned as he watched Kamatari sway his hips seductively walking toward him, the moonlight glimmering off the silky fabric of his kimono.  
  
"Anata. I miss you," Kamatari softly said, standing but a meter away. Cho look up at him in surprise.  
  
"Yea, well so do I. I miss not being able to walk, to run, to screw your brains out, oh god, I miss you," Cho angrily said, fresh tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Kamatari closed the distance between them, wrapping his delicate arms around Cho's neck, holding him against his chest.  
  
Pulling back enough to see his face, Kamatari knelt down to wipe the tears from his cheeks with his handkerchief. "There, there, its going to be all right," Kamatari cooed, forcing a smile.  
  
"How is it going to be all right? When I am still stuck in this damn wheel chair," Cho spat the words out, slapping the arm of the chair with his free hand. Realizing the harshness of his words, he quickly apologized, bowing his head.  
  
Standing up, Kamatari turned and sat on his lap. Taking Cho's face with both hands, Kamatari kissed his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, his nose then pressing with firm determination he kissed his lips.  
  
Catching his breath after the kiss ended, Cho choked out, "Baby, I can't feel anything down there." Burying his head in Kamatari's chest, Cho breathed deep, remembering the scent that had driven him wild.  
  
"I know that, remember we had this talk three years ago when you made us break up," Kamatari replied, turning Cho's head up, he kissed him again. "I gave myself three years to find someone else but there is no one who can measure up to you," he said in a soft voice, "You spoiled me."  
  
Kamatari kissed him again, this time he deepened the kiss forcing his tongue inside Cho's mouth, searching for his tongue. Finding it, he gently sucked it until Cho let his tongue follow Kamatari's, tasting the sweetness that he remembered. Automatically, Cho's arms encircled Kamatari's waist, producing a soft moan.  
  
Kamatari relaxed into the embrace, purring like a kitten. "I love you, anata," Kamatari said, nuzzling his face into Cho's neck.  
  
"But I though." Cho started to say but was interrupted when Kamatari sat up smiling at him.  
  
"You don't have to love me, just let me love you. You can't keep pushing me away forever. Someday I will break inside your barriers and steal your heart," Kamatari said his own forwardness, causing him to blush.  
  
"I'd forgotten how cute ya are, when ya blush," Cho said using his southern drawl, causing Kamatari's blush to deepen and his head to nestle back where it was.  
  
Holding Kamatari again was a dream that Cho had given up on. After his accident, Kamatari had wanted to stay with him but Cho refused, allowing Kamatari to find someone else who could perform where he was unable. It had been difficult, but necessary or so Cho thought. He was rethinking that original plan now that Kamatari's hot body was snuggled up against his.  
  
Sitting up, Kamatari gave Cho one more kiss before saying, "Come on, we have to get you ready for night. Did you take your pills already?"  
  
"Dr. Himura was going to send someone over to help and yes I did," Cho weakly said, now wishing that no one else would be coming over tonight.  
  
Kamatari stood up, put his hands on his hips and gave Cho a stern look. "I am that someone! I talked to Kaoru yesterday and told her that I would take care of you tonight. You know how she is where you are concerned," he said, relaxing his arms.  
  
"And she actually agreed to that," he answered, more a statement than a question.  
  
"Yup, so you are all mine for the entire night. But I did agree to certain things," Kamatari lamented.  
  
"I knew that there'd be a catch," Cho said, sighing he waited for the list to begin.  
  
"No alcohol or drugs of any kind," Kamatari said cheerily, "That's all."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"This is looking better all the time," Cho said, grabbing the wheels of his chair, he started moving forward, "I'm coming to get you baby."  
  
Kamatari squealed when he realized that Cho was going to chase him. He attempted to make a mad dash for the ramp but only managed to get a couple of steps before two strong hands grabbed him, pulling him onto the wheelchair.  
  
Settling in Cho's lap, Kamatari held onto him, giggling and squealing as Cho wheeled them over to the ramp and into the house.  
  
  
  
Kamatari picked up his bag where he had deposited it at the front door while Cho wheeled himself into the bathroom to start his bath.  
  
"Can I watch, big boy?" Kamatari asked in his sexiest voice, leaning his back against the doorframe.  
  
"What took you so long to ask?" Cho asked, smiling like the Cheshire cat. Flipping his shirt off over his head, he sent it sailing towards Kamatari.  
  
"You," Kamatari simply said, catching the flying shirt, he threw it towards the hamper.  
  
"Oh. Well, things change."  
  
"Yes, indeed they do."  
  
"Do you mind if I change into something more comfortable first?" Kamatari asked while taking some clothes out of his bag.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kamatari deftly undid the knot on his obi allowing obi and kimono to fall to the floor, stopping any progress that Cho was making.  
  
"Don't you wear anything under that kimono?" Cho asked his arms stretched up grabbing the transfer bar.  
  
"No, you don't want panty lines with a kimono. It would ruin the effect," Kamatari answered, smiling at Cho. Picking up a pair of silk shorts with Power Puff Girls on them, he pulled them on then put on the matching tank top.  
  
"Power Puff Girls?" Cho asked still in the same position.  
  
"Are you going to stay stretched out like that all night? If so then we're going to have a very boring night," Kamatari said, giggling as he walked over to Cho.  
  
"Well no. Could you. a. pull off my pants. The aide usually. does it but."Cho said his mouth dry unable to do anything but stutter with Kamatari so close and with so much skin showing.  
  
"Sure, lift up."  
  
At his command, Cho lifted his body up while Kamatari pulled his sweat pants and boxers off.  
  
"Oh my I had forgotten how much of a stud you are," he commented, making Cho blush this time. Putting the clothes in the hamper, Kamatari returned to help Cho with his bath.  
  
Once in the water, Cho was able to lean back against the side of the tub, close his eyes, and relax.  
  
With both elbows propped on the side of the tub, Kamatari rested his head in his hands. With a smile on his face, he feasted his eyes on Cho's naked body. Dropping his hands, he arched his hips then holding on the side of the tub, he leaned in placing another sensual kiss on Cho's unsuspecting lips.  
  
"Your magnet was to strong for me to resist," Kamatari told him, a sly smile on his face.  
  
"I'll. ah. work on it later," Cho replied. Reaching up he traced Kamatari's jaw with the tips of his wet fingers ending at his chin then softly touched his lips.  
  
Taking Cho's hand in his, Kamatari kissed then lightly sucked on each finger.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Kamatari hesitantly asked, still holding his hand.  
  
"Sure. I mean. its ok with me," Cho stuttered, feeling like he was totally loosing control of their relationship.  
  
The Power Puff Girls hit the floor in three seconds flat, a new record even for them. Twirling his long hair around the pony tie, he stuck a hairpin through the bun to hold his hair in place. Using the spray, Kamatari hosed himself down getting in every position possible to give Cho a very good show.  
  
"Baby, you are so beautiful," Cho said before he realized he was even talking.  
  
"It's about time you noticed," Kamatari said, walking towards him. Opening Cho's legs, he stepped into the tub, and then sitting down with his back to him, he let himself be guided back into a warm embrace that for the last three years, he could only dream about.  
  
Without realizing what was happening, Cho found his hands caressing the body sitting in front of him. The curves of the muscles, the feel of the skin, and the response he was getting, was so familiar that he had to remind himself that the last time they had sex was three years ago.  
  
"Anata," Kamatari said, breathing hard. Turning around to face Cho, he pressed his naked body against Cho's, groaning with pleasure.  
  
Holding Kamatari snuggled under his chin, Cho said, "Baby, as much as I love you, I can't take care of you like before." Cho gasped as soon as the words were out of his mouth.  
  
"You love me!" Kamatari exclaimed, pushing back to look into Cho's face. Tears welling in his eyes, his voice shaky, he asked, "Really?"  
  
Cupping both of Kamatari's cheeks in his hands, Cho pulled his face directly in front of his own and said, "Yes, I love you more that my own life," then gently he kissed the sweetest lips in his world.  
  
Kamatari melted back into Cho's chest. "I am so happy. I wish we could stay like this forever," he cried, his unshed tears, spilling onto his cheeks.  
  
Chuckling, Cho squeezed his lover then said, "We have enough water, want to give it a try?"  
  
"Silly," Kamatari replied, pulling back to stand up, he reached for a soft white towel, and stepping out of the tub he wrapped it around his body. Taking another one he laid it in Cho's wheel chair, then asked, "Is this right?"  
  
"Can you put it lengthwise not across?" Cho replied, watching as Kamatari moved his graceful body around trying to adjust the towel.  
  
"Like that?"  
  
"Yup, sexy." Cho breathed.  
  
"What?" Kamatari asked, walking back from the cupboard with another towel, "are you ready, Stud?"  
  
"Yea." Cho said, swallowing the rest of his sentence.  
  
"What do I need to do to help?" Kamatari asked, reaching for Cho's feet.  
  
"Just tell me when I am over the chair. Getting in the tub is the easy part, I can't see the chair when I get out," Cho answered, forcing his eyes to look anywhere but at Kamatari.  
  
Grabbing the transfer bar Cho lifted himself out of the tub and then positioned himself over where he though the chair to be.  
  
"Little bit more," Kamatari said, gently moving his hips over while holding his feet out, "ok now let your self down."  
  
Performing a perfect landing, Cho smiled and said, "great job."  
  
Kamatari started drying Cho's shoulders but before he could get any farther, Cho grabbed the towel wrapped around his lover and flipped him around making him land directly in his lap.  
  
Tangled in towels, Cho managed to pull Kamatari close enough to steal a sweet kiss which was followed by a moan. "Oh baby, I miss doing that to you," Cho cried, pulling his lover's body into a warm embrace.  
  
Kamatari just sat there, letting his body soak in the gentle arms of his lover. "Anata, please make love to me tonight," he begged.  
  
"But."  
  
Pulling Cho into a kiss to keep him from talking, Kamatari then pulled away. "If I can show you a way will you try? For me?" he again begged.  
  
Nodding his head yes, Cho held onto his lover.  
  
  
  
After a wonderful night of trying new toys and exciting positions, the two lovers exhausted their supply of energy, falling into a sea of blissful emotions. Cho held onto Kamatari as if his life depended on it, while Kamatari snuggled into his embrace.  
  
Kamatari rose up on his elbows and asked, "Keep me forever?"  
  
"I don't know, forever is a long time baby," Cho replied in his soft southern drawl.  
  
"I know," Kamatari cooed.  
  
"How about this, I'll keep ya forever and a day."  
  
"Perfect." Kamatari lay back down, snuggling back into Cho's warm embrace.  
  
Yea, forever and a day might just be long enough, thought Cho, as he followed his lover into blissful sleep.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Don't forget to review. 


End file.
